The Training of A Rider
by Omstar
Summary: A view of Broms life and traing as a member of the Riders
1. Chapter 1

**Entrance to a Haven**

Brom dropped his makeshift sack on the bed he would be sleeping in for quite a few years, or at least until he joined the Riders. Brom was at

the age of 14, the time that Saphira had bonded with him had months gone by, but the memory lingered in his mind like fine tuned song. Brom

was from Kuasta; his father had been Halcomb his mother Nelda. They had been in the forest when they found Saphira's egg and she

immediately hatched for him. He smiled for one of the few times in his life, and it actually shocked him, this must be a special place indeed to

make him, Brom Halcombson, to smile. Then he frowned, smiling for him was so rare that it was a considered a bad omen. But that was a

thought for later, now he had serious busyness to attend to, his choosing. Every time there was a dragon hatching the elders and their dragons,

their future tutors, would gather and the younglings would be chosen. That event would mark the beginning of the future riders' life, the tutor

being like a parent to them, if they were chosen by one of the elders. Vrael, leader of the Riders, often chose an apprentice of his own, in which

case the apprentice would immediately, began training, unlike with the elders which would proceed with weeks of partying. Not much was

known of Vraels' training methods, except that however had been his apprentice before had powers far outmatching that of ordinary Riders.

They could lift mountains and not at all be tired, their power was said to match that of a dragon. Brom did not hope to be Vraels' apprentice; it

was too rare of an occurrence. He thought these things as he walked to the Choosing Hall, along with a few others. One caught his eye, he was

tall, had black hair, and different colored eyes. A simple practice sword was at his hip and he was dressed in apprentice clothes. "_One of the _

_upper classmen probably," _he thought. But why was he going to the Choosing, he must already have a master. They walked for what seemed

hours, though it could not have been over fifteen minutes. Brom was thinking of all the fantastic the Riders were said to accomplish, he was

about to enter that reality. Then he thought of his family and how much he would miss them. Saphira choose that minute to fly in and land

beside him. He patted her shoulder and noticed in the few days they had been separate Saphira had grown over three feet. The apprentice with

the sword came over to him, Saphira slid around Brom in a defensive manner and hissed. The man smiled," Lovely dragon you have here, my

name is Morzan." His voice was cold and very direct. Brom could not help but look longingly at the sword, blunt as it was, in envy. Morzan

chuckled, "This is a simple weapon, very blunt, not something for fighting." Brom looked up and said,"Sorry, I have never seen a real sword

before, I am Brom." The man chuckled again,"You might be wondering why I am here seeing that I have a real sword?" He glanced at Brom to

varify that he was correct in saying that,"I'm going to speak to my master, Oromis, about how he should pick, I've been here for two years so I

have something of a say in the matter." After twnty minutes more they entered a hallway that was only illuminated by the slightly opened door

at the end of it. The hallway gave brom an odd sence of destiny. He looked at Morzan how said in a low tone,"This hallway is enchanted, so that

no light except that of the door illuminates it, its supposed to embody the journey that is undergone to reach the Riders glory." Brom nodded

and walked proudly forward, and entered the Grand Choosing Hall. The Hall was forty feet long, thirty feet wide, and was made complete of

pearls, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, gold, silver, and every thing had a hue to it that made it seem if one took several steps forward they would

enter a pool. Tapestries of such rich design they could not possibly be man-made hung hundreds of feet above. The walls were made of marble,

so pure; one could see the outside surroundings. The ceilings were made of diamonds, of such a rich variety that Brom imagined that when it

rained it must have appeared to shatter. At the end of the Hall, in emerald chairs, were twelve elders and standing in between them stood

Vrael. Morzan upon seeing Vrael immediately dropped to one knee and snarled at Brom to do the same. Brom dropped to both knees and

gasped, Vrael was an elf. He had silver hair that seemed to light the room itself. He said, "Welcome, future riders, and Morzan I assume you are

here to speak with Oromis," Morzan nodded," Come then, Oromis you're pupil is here," An elf stood up and beckoned to Morzan how followed

him to a corner where they began speaking in hushed voices. Meanwhile Vrael spread his hands and said," All of you have had the joy of

watching a dragon hatch and knowing that it hatches for you, this is my dragon." Without word or command the curtain behind them ruffled and

out stepped an enormous dragon. The entire room barely fit his gigantic figure. He looked down at them, studying, thinking, and knowing. Brom

felt a slight tremor of fear as he looked at the dragon_," Is this how big Saphira will grow_?" Vrael chuckled," Why yes it is, young Brom

Halcombson." he said. Brom gasped, the leader knew his thoughts. Vrael chuckled and looked at his dragon and said," It would'nt be this bad for

the new Riders if you were not so large." he spoke with a deep but friendly accent. The dragon puffed smoke at him and made a sound not to

unlike that of a boulder falling down a rack cliff, he was laughing. "Oromis, Morzan, if you don't mind, we should really be moving on." Morzan

hurried to obey his command but Oromis, Brom assumed his name was Oromis, calmly walked back to his chair." Thank you, now for my favorite

time of the year. elders please choose you're apprentices." No one moved as the Elders inspected them. An elf with Jet black hair raised his head

and said," Forgive me if I be mistaken, but the is a much more scrwny group than previous years." he was talking to Vrael but he did'nt dain to

respond, the elves continued to look at them with gloomy expretions. Brom could not remember a time when he was more nervous than he was

at the time, it felt as if his spine would snap at any provocation. Then an elf with pale white hair stood ," All of these apprentices seem well

enough,but since i can only have one I think I will take you." He said this will pointing to a boy who had let his hair grow over his eyes. He

nodded as if he had expected it. Brom was not nervous there were eleven other elders that could choose him, right. The Choosing continued,

The next to be choosen was another human like Brom with distinct black hair, he was choosen by a rather short elf with golden hair. Brom

looked at Morzan who had been looking at him for a good portion of the Choosing and that had been almost an hour by now. Brom could scarcly

think of any being he would rather have at his side than Saphira. Brom had a headache and a it felt as he were going to fall over, right in front of

the elders. The next to be choosen was a elf with feathers covering a third of his body, lions fur on another third, the rest of his hide looked as if

he had tried to make himself look like a bird of prey and a lion mixed together. He had been choosen by the elf elder with black hair. Brom

swallowed, there were only five apprentices to choose including himself, and there wer only four elders. Could a Rider apprentice be denied a

teacher? Suerly they could not, Brom was from Kuasta and that place was full of strange things, but that had no concern in the Choosing did it?

Next was a tall elf with black hair, chosen by the elf Vrael had spooken to. He didnt seem surprised by that. There were now only two

apprentices left not including Brom. The apprentice with long grey hair was choosen next, he was choosen by a rather short elder with no

eyes. Now it was fear, clean cut, stomach binding, mind numbing, as if the room were hundreds of feet long and Brom on the opposite

end he heard this," You, human with the tan hair the same color as you're skin, I will take you as my apprentice." The human he had spoke to

seemed to relax for the first time in the entire Choosing, he said," Thank you, I will not let you down," Vrael said,"See to it you do not, this is

Erongr, one of the meanest elders here," To Brom thier statement were falling on deaf ears for the only thing running through his head was,"

_Why, why have they singled me out, I wish Saphira had never choose me, why did she choose me?"_ Almost as soon as the he thought this

Saphira's thought invaded his mind, white hot with anger she yelled,"_ Why do you think so little of my desion of you. Do you want to know why I _

_choose you? It was because out of you're whole family, you're father, your mother, your siblings, all the people in Kuasta, you stood out from them all. _

_When someone was hurt you were the first to offer assistance in any and all situations. Yet here you stand, paniking at the thought of the challenge _

_that besets all Riders at one time or another, thinking to yourself why have choosen you. Do not think that choose badly in choosing you. If you were _

_to lose you're memory right now and I was the one to choose you're only remaining memory i would have you remember that through all the trials _

_that are to come to us, all the bad times, the wars that _I _will always be with you," _she withdrew. Her words had an odd affect on Brom. On the one

side he did not like the tone she had used, on the other hand her words filled him with such a relief as he could not describe. He stood a little

straighter in the knowledge that he had been singled out for the good, not the bad. Vrael noticed this and smiled, he turned to Oromis and

slightly nodded. Oromis smiled as well and said," Brom you have passed, I name you my apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2: Orb of perception

Brom was if anything happy of being choosen, but a tad upset of Saphira talking to him in the was she had. He was in the forest, in a small house,

that only had the essentials of living an inteelegent life. He looked out at the beutiful view he had of the city, Vroen-gard. He had been here for

three nights and still no word from Oromis about his trainging. The celibration had been going all the time, now his head throbbed in unison to the

beat that had been going for three days straight. He sat down on his bed and as he had for every night so far began a long conversation with

Saphira. This was his favorite part of the day, for Saphira could draw his mind into her own and shield him from the noise, as he did for her, and

they embraced eachother in the first silence of the day. She said with the tenderness of a mother,"_I am sorry that noise disturbs you so," _he smilled,

through the months together they had always worried about eachothers safety as if it were their own body in pain. He replied," _No, No it is not your _

_fault, the noise does bother me but you are sheilding me even as I shield you, don't worry about it."_ Thier conversation would of gone on for hours if

Morzan had not come in at that moment. He smilled at Brom with such a crocked grin one would think he was in pain and said," Greetings, my

master and your master now wishes to speak with us both." Brom stood up and gagged at the smell of liqour on him, he must of been drinking the

whole time. Saphira again entered hismind and said,"_ Don't go with him he is lying, Oromis is asleep right now,"_ Brom frowned, why would Morzan

lie to him? He smiled and said," Where is Oromis now, for I was about to take a shower, why don't you leave and tell me where he is and I will

go when I am finished," Morzan laughed weakly and said," Well you say through that deception rather well, to be honest Oromis did send me

to see as to you're well being, I just decided to test your wits." Brom did not like the fact that Morzan had purposly tried to trick him. Morzan

spook again," Oromis will begin our training tommorow, be sure to get plenty of rest, you will need it," the last part of his statement made Brom

feel as if Morzan was threatining him.

The next day Brom went to the training field that Morzan had indicated and found it to be empty except for Oromis and Morzan who were

sparring in the center. They were fighting with such super human speed and grace that Brom could scarcily belive that either of them were alive.

Oromis took notice of him and beckoned for him to come closer. He walked sulkely over to Oromis and he said," Good you're here, now for

you're first test I will pit you and Morzan against eachother in a swordfight," Brom could not believe what he had just heard," But I am a new

rider, Morzan has had a year of training," he said with the disbelief and the thought of how horribly Morzan would defeat him cam to mind.

Oromis nodded," That is a point, but I can't teach you swordplay without knowing of what sort of swordsman you are," he clapped his hands

and gave Brom a dull practice sword," Shall we begin," it was no question. Brom and Morzan squared off and for the first time Brom relized just

how much bigger Morzan was than he, Morzan was taller than him by about eight inches. Brom gulped relizing how much of an advantage that

gave the rider. He slightly raised his sword and Morzan jumped at him, with some instinct Brom did not recognize he swung his sword at Morzan

aiming for the left calf. Morzan's eyes bulged as the strike hit him at the area where the leg musceles met with the thigh musceles. Oromis

smilled, but Brom did not nottice at the time for all he could concentrate on was the look of rage on Morzan's face. He muttered so low Brom

could just barely hear him,"Brakka garjzla," Suddenly the clearing was plunged into darkness. Brom yelled as Morzan swung his sword into his

thigh, then on the boney part of his wrist, his knukles, his forehead, all in a few seconds. Morzan seemed to dance through the attack and that

left Brom for helpless since he could not see anything. Finally the assult stopped and Brom looked up from his kneeling position he had fell into

to see that Morzan had fallen back to recover and prepare for another assult. For the first time in his life Brom felt the sting of hatred, he hated

Morzan for giving him his wounds, which had been aimed at the most painful places possible. The hatred grew ad grew until he felt something,

something odd, in the back of his head. It was as if a memory that he had long forgotten suddenly had been jolted back to life by the dislike he

know harbord for Morzan. The memory took form in the shape of two words, words that seemed to pulse through his mind agian and again.

Then an odd energy filled him from his feet to the very tip of his head. It was not adreneline as he had at first suspected, nor Sapira, who filled

him with this savage energy. It was something else and if he did not release it and quickly he felt as if he would explode. He raised his head

and said," Skulblakas ven," the energy left him and seemed to focus on his eyes, he could see everything is such vivid clarity that it seemed

unreal. Then the exaustion assailed him and he dropped to his knees, then straight out on the ground, uterly spent.

Brom deicided that it was the neverending ticking that was going to drive him crazy first. It never seemed to end, tic-tic-tic-tic, over and over

again. He sat up and found Oromis sitting beside him writting something on a piece of paper. He looked up and said," Well finally you're up, I

did'nt think that That Morzan hit you hard enough to make you black-out," Brom thought about it, then it hit him. Morzan had not been blacked-

out by Morzan but by that mysterious energy that had surged him. He wondered if he should tell Oromis of it, then said," It was not Morzan

who did it, master, is there such athing as magic?" The question seemed to disturb Oromis, and he said," Why do you ask?" Brom thought agoin

for some reason his brain was working slowly," Mainly because of what Morzan did after I hit him, also because I think I might of used it myself,

I said" Skulblakas ven" and everything gained a crystal clear image." Oromis lowered his head and muttered," He was not supposed to use it, I

strictly told him no magic, especially around you until I deemed you appropriate to have this knowledge." he shook his head, and looked at

Brom," Alright then, I am going to have to teach you the secrets of magic," For the next five hours Oromis talked to Brom about magic, spells,

the energy it took to cast these spells, dragons assistance in the casting, and the mental stability of all riders. He said," Magic is like a whole

new deminsion of the body, It allows you to do things normal men would shake there things about magic you need to know about

magic before you cast anymore spells. First and the most important rule of magic: Do not cast a spell that will take all you're energy or you _will_

die. Also do not even attempt to retrieve someone from the abyss of death, it will consume you're strength like bear does honey. Now since you

have found magic by yourself I've no other choice than to train you at Morzan's level in it, dont look so astonished Saphira should help with her

strength as well. Which reminds me, a rider can actually call upon his or her dragon's own amounts of strength, fueling his magic to the point

were an ordinary spellcaster would kell over and die, so tommorow we will have to begin you're instruction in the Ancient Language. For now I

suppose I should tell you this, do NOT try to cast anymore spells until you are stronger. If you are still curios I will perform one spell of you're

asking." he waited for Brom to tell him what he wanted to see. Brom did'nt know, then he said," If I can get energy from Saphira, can I get

energy from other people too?" Oromis muttered something that sounded like," _Nángoröth orúm,"_ then he said in a tone that Brom could

understand," You are not supposed to know of this but yes, you can recieve energy from others," Brom nodded," Good then is there a spell that

allows to see and talk to people at great distances?" Again Oromis muttered the two words and said," It is quite possible, it's called scrying,"

Brom nodded and smilled and said," In that case can you teach me what to say and then when I say it you fuel me with your energy, I wish to

speak with my family," a single tear ran down Brom's face as he mentioned the people he had left behind to become a Rider. Oromis

understood and said," Of coarse, make an image of you're family as lifelike as possible and then say,"_Draumr kópa,"_ on a flat surface you're

family should appear." Brom nodded, determination blazing in his eyes, he said," Ready," Oromis nodded and began fueling energy into Brom,

he could also sence Saphira doing likewise. His head snapping up Brom said," _Draumr kópa," _he directed it at the wall. A few minutes passed

and then a single small woman stepped into the picture, she starred at Brom with the same intencity that she starred at him, he said," Mother,"

and she replied," B-Brom, are you using magic?" A single smile graced Brom's lips as he laughed," Yes I am, this is Oromis, he is my teacher,"

Oromis stepped forward and bowed to her," Ma'am, I am honered to meet the mother of such an interesting pupil, he discovered magic on his

own, you should be proud," She nodded, tears of joy spilling from her eyes as she said," Brom was always the boy who was picked on, but he

never stopped loving those around him," She stopped for her tears had stopped her from saying any more. Then a tall, strong looking man

stepped into the room and layed eyes on Brom, he smilled, then he saw Oromis and he gasped," Oromis," with a similar reaction Oromis said,"

Halcomb," The man who had walked was obviously Brom's father, he said," Brom you're using magic I see, Congradulations, found out about it

yourself did you? Well don't go off and cast any mis-worded spells," he then walked out of the room in a furious manner. Brom glanced back at

his mother, the energy coming from Oromis and Saphira had very little left to it, he had to hurry. He said," Mother if you can still hear me tell

everyone there that I miss them terribly, and I love you," the magic slipped from his grasp. The image on the wall, his orb of perrseption,

vanished. He punched the side of the bed and said," If I had been stronger I could of spoke with her a bit longer, but I was too weak," He

looked at Oromis," Time to get back to work,"


	3. Soaring Shadows

Brom pushed up at the 100 pound boulder pressing down on him. Oromis stood looking at him saying,"Come on Brom, continue, think of you're

family, they are the ones you're doing this for." At the thought of his family Brom pushed up harder, his arms felt as if they would just give then nd

there. Oromis looked him over and nodded saying,"There that's good, you can put it down now." Brom gasped as his arms began the seering.

Morzan stood over him and said,"Waise helli," and the seering ended. Brom looked at him and smilled,"Thanks, that's better." Four days he had

been training under Oromis and all that time Morzan had been over him and healed him whenever Oromis allowed it. Against Saphiras advice Brom

had began to look up to Moran, he was so kind. Saphira had been training with Glaedr, Oromis hard gold dragon. Every time she went with him she

looked at Brom with a look of concern, as if Brom needed to be worried about. This was the best place he had ever been to, Oromis was the best

master he had ever encountered, Morzan had never since Brom had arrived done anything not worthy of praise from everyone around. Once had

shown Brom a way to destroy a boulder with one hit to the top. He had been the best friend Brom had had in his life. Now, Brom was four days into

his training with Oromis, he could already cast small spells without a single problem. Although as hard as Brom had tried Morzan was always

there to surpass him. Always, always, always, casting spells, lifting things, vocal instruction, everything, Brom could not defeat him. He stood up

and muttered,"Skulblakas ven," he instantly saw Saphira as she fought against Glaedr in the sky. She could not breathe fire, a fact that Glaedr

made her despise as he would not let up his fire-breathing. He was not actually angry with her, just prepairing her for the event that she would

be at a disadvantage to any dragon in the air. Oromis hit him hard on the side of his thigh making Brom remember that he was still in a

practice duel with Oromis. On contact Broms hand flung his sword up and around his head in a over head swing. Oromis side-stepped and

before Brom could do anything, rasped him on the back of the head. He went down on one knee, gasping for the air that regected his lungs. He

said in a gasp,"Vindr," air whooshed into his lungs. The depletion in his strength was small but noticable. Oromis said,"Do not use magic for

something like that, take in air at a slow and steady rate, don't gasp, it will clog you're air way and worrsen the problem instead of fixing it."

Brom nodded understanding, since he had learned it, he could not help but cast small spells that in the long run would not help him in any

way. It was a probably unhealthy addiction, one that if he continued to pursue would probably kill him. He saw a dead plant and could not help

but say,"Fortha lif," and it burst to life. Oromis hit him on the back of the head,"I said don't use such spells for that sort of thing," Brom fell

forward and said,"Yes, Oromis-elda." Oromis stood up straight and said,"You're distracted, it's late, you are free to have the rest of the day to

yourself." Brom smilled and nodded,"Thank you master, I will enjoy exploring Doru Araeba." Oromis nodded and said,"Return tommorow

morning, no tommorow there is a celebration, in that case return in a week, practice magic and swordsmanship if you want to, but do not use

magic unless absoutley necessary," Brom nodded and walked out to find Saphira and Glaedr already there. He climbed on to Saphira and they

took to the sky, never looking back at Oromis and his home.

Brom woke up and found himself on the floor and freezing. Saphira was curled gentely around him warming him. He said with his mind,"_Saphira, _

_wake up."_ She woke up and yawned, saying,"_Good morning, Brom."_ He smilled and knew why she was happy. The Grand celebration of the elves

was the celebration that was to happen in three days. The three days were to prepare, all the Riders would be needed to get the celebration

ready. He laughed," I guess i'm not exactley Rider material yet, still an apprentice... ughh." Then the memories of his home and his family

assailed him. He remembered every minute detail of his former life, in crystal clarity as if he was reliving them. Then an image of his mother

bloody and broken appered before him. She looked at him and screamed, an awful, blooddcurdling scream. Almost a screch, then his father

showed himself. Shaking his head as if dissapointed," Only an apprentice, I see. Do better." Brom fell to the floor, screaming in auguish. He

looked at himself in the mirror and saw naught but a sceaming baby, incapable of fending for himself. Then he said," Enough, J_ierda." _The mirror

shattered into a million pieces leacing Brom, crying, on the floor. He hated himself for the fact that he couldn't hold out on the scrying spell any

longer, and moreover he hated himself for the fact that he was utterly spent by that one act of breaking the mirror. He said to himself," I don't

want this, I just want it to end. N_ángoröth líf_ _abr __pömnuria, Blasted life of mine._That's it..." He had been about to end it all with the word _deyja_

which in the anchient launguage meant die. However before he could, Saphira slithered over and embraced him, mind and body. She said

soothingly,"_ Brom do not hate yourself so. There may be many obsticles ahead but I will face them with you. You are weak at the moment, I am the _

_same way. Do not look at how weak you are now, look at how much more powerful you are compared with a few weeks ago. Look at Oromis and _

_Glaedr, how old they are, they have had decades to practice and become stronger. We will become like that, I promise. I love you, Brom."_ Brom gasped

at the strength in her words. Unlike himself she pushed not on how weak he was, but rather how strong he was to become. He replied,"_ I love _

_you to, Saphira. Thank you for stopping me, a few instances more and I would of.."_ She stopped him, saying,"_ There is no need to say what you are _

_about to, for it will not happen." _He smilled and hugged her, wanting to say more but before he could a voice from below yelled," Brom, come on."

It was Morzan. Saphira immediately slithered back saying,"_ Do not listen, he means ill," _Brom looked down and said," What's going on." Morzan

replied," It is time for the preperation of the Grand festival. All the Riders are needed, even the apprentices." Brom looked at Sapira and said,"

_There see, he means no harm. Anyway I need to go."_ She replied,"_ I am coming as well. One of needs there senses." _Ignoring her comment he

walked down the steps to Morzan. She jumped into the air and roared a warning. Paying no heed, Morzan immediately began walking to his

dragon, saying," The field is a few miles away, we will fly there." Saphira at his words circled back and landed for Brom to climb on her. They

took off to the field, which was supposed to huge. A few minutes later they reached the gigantuan field, it had to be over three miles. Brom

jumped off Sapira and walked over to Morzan who said," Come on, the Riders are assembling." When they reached the Riders Brom realized

that some were, on there dragons, hanging tapistris in the air, so thick they almost obsured the sun. Brom asked," Why are they doing that?"

Morzan replied," Another tradition. It's a perk really, the Grand festival will be held under the darkness of these tapistries. If you attend, you will

not see the light of day for three days. Then the Riders will assemble at the dawn of the third day and obliterate the tapistries. That is when

you shall see the power a Rider holds. Some will destroy it by freezing it so much that it will breack on contact, others will pumble it with rocks,

others will burn it, others will untie the threads that hold it together, and few of the more powerful riders such as Vrael will destroy the

meleculure structure of the thread, in which case it will seem to turn to dust." Brom was amazed at how many ways the thread could be

destroyed. Then looked at the black dragons working on the tapitries, flying around, soaring shadows, working colors not belonging to them.

Then he asked," But why do the riders destroy them, they must be worth so much?" Morzan laughed and looked at Brom with fondness," It

simbolizes that the Riders will stop at nothing to insure peace be kept, even if it means that the economy of the world be destroyed, they will

stop violence." Brom smilled at the thought that that was what he was to become.

For the next five hours Brom worked among the Riders. Setting tapistries, cook fires, lights, everything. At the end of the day he crashed into

his bed, utterly spent. He would begin talking to Saphira but he was to tired, she was the same way. The day had been altogether to

exaustiong. He said," Dang the Riders don't mess around."

The next two days were as such. Work, fire, tapistries, work, fire, tapistries. He began to hate every single thing about the tapistries. Thoughts

of how he would destroy them filled his mind, then it struck him," That is exactely what they wanted to happen. They want us to hate them."

From then on Brom worked as hard as he could. Oromis and Glaedr flew up to Brom and Saphira at one point and Oromis began teaching Brom

more of the Ancient language. He did not mind the intrusion, rather he engoyed getting his mind of the blasted tapistries. There were

thousands of them, one layer on top of the other. Brom wondered at how hot it would be under them. It was not until that point he realized

how high they were setting them, they were over five hundred feet. For the next two hours Brom worked on the tapistries. Weaving them so

that the light would not get through them. He hated every fiber of them, and would of destroyed them then and there if not for the stern look

he recieved for Vrael. Finally, at the end of an age to Brom, it was over. Tapistries hung, the riders were excused to regain there strength and

prepare for the festival. Oromis ran up to him and handed him a simple yet ellegant sword. He said," Here the Riders are expected to have

these, and you might get into a position where people will want you to fight. Be prepared and magic here is **strictly** prohibited." Brom took the

sword and went to prepare for the Grand festival.


	4. An Unexpected Delay

Brom walked with Saphira to his large living quarters. The only thing he could think of doing at that moment was running as fast as he could into

a lake of freezing water. The tapestries had devoured every bit of logic left in him, and he would enjoy himself destroying them. Saphira had

disliked the task as much as he had, for she had flown for hours straight while he worked them. Now it was time to enjoy themselves at the

Grand Festival, one of the greatest festivals in the Riders history. Occuring only once every 500 years it was shere luck he and Saphira were

here now, to experience it. Legend had it Vrael, ancient as he was, had been at the to over 30 of these grand festivals. Brom could not consider

living that long, it was to far-fetched. He walked into his room and began to wash, wrinkiling his nose at the smell of sweat that prevaded him."

Gah, the last time I took a bath must of been ages ago." Saphira grunted,"_You would of took one four days ago if not for that blasted Morzan. I warn _

_you Brom watch yourself around him."_ Brom ignored her, he could not understand why she didn't like Morzan. What was not to like? He was the

strongest apprentice ever. Gifted with strength and speed usually meant for elves and the like. Brom certainly liked him, no matter Saphira's

opinion.

An hour later, after he had bathed, he doned his finest elven tunic. Saying," Now that is better." Just then there was a loud pounding of the

door. He wondered if it were Morzan again. If it were he was afraid that Saphira might eat him out of frustration. Without thinking he rushed to

the door, feeling as if something were pulling him there. He swung the door open, and gasped. There was an elven woman, not looking much

older than him, although it was hard to tell with elves. She was of middleing height, slim, and hair as blonde as the sunrise. On the whole she

was the most beuatiful being Brom had ever seen, like a rose in a garden of crab grass. She looked at him with eyes that reminded him of a

tiger, they seemed to enter your mind of their own accord. She said with a voice of honey,"_Atra esterní ono thelduin," _To that he replied rather

clumsily,"_Atra esterní ono thelduin__._" She smilled and said,"Un du evarínya ono varda_,_ I am Lindra daughter of Sundre. I am to test you in the

sword, that you may be ready for the Grand Festival." Brom looked at her in astonishment. Why would they want him to fight a woman. She did

not let him answer but spun around and jumped the fourty feet to the ground. She landed with suck force Brom wondered that she did not

double over with pain. He considered doing the same but decided against it. Pointing at his sword he said,"_Koma Svero," _And the sword shoot at

him. Grabbing it out of the air he walked down the stairs. He found Lindra standing tall with a practice sword in hand. She raised it at him, and

groaned as he realized he had grabbed an empty sheath. Just then a metal object flew past Brom's head, it was his sword. Saphira had droped

it when she felt the emarrasment coming from him. He picked it up and faced Lindra. She said," Understand this is not a real fight, I am only

trying to access your skill." With that she jumped at him and swung her sword. The force behind her arm threw Brom back two yards. Then she

jumped to the side, poking Brom on the knees. Brom had to do something or else she was going to make an utter fool of him. He tried swinging

in return but she simply held her sword by her side, stoping him with the side of her sword. He next tried trikery, falling to one side only to thrust

when she looked down at him. She flung the side her sword and threw his aside. Finally he resorted to magic, yelling,"_Binda Alfrinn." _She

immediately constricted. She looked at him calmly, as if she was accessing the threat he posed. The she said in a low voice,"_Slita."_ Brom felt the

magic slip from his grasp, she had torn the fabric of the spell. She shook her head, and a second later he was floating two feet above the

ground. She said," If I were you're real adversary I could kill you right now, seeing as I won't, you pass." She realesed him and he crashed to

the ground. She threw him his sword and without another word leaped into the trees, jumping on the branches. He looked after her with

wonder, the fight was over so quickly. He looked down and swore as he saw the state his favorite tuniq was in. Filth covered the fabric, not a bit

of it was clean, except for the very hem of the shirt. He cleaned the fabric with magic and walked to the room he and Saphira shared. He found

her asleep, surprisingly, he mustn't of been more than a few minutes. He looked outside and found the sun rising. He gasped, he and Lindra had

been fighting all night. He said," That's impossible. The Grand Festival! It will be starting soon." He wook Saphira hurriedly and ran to change his

tunic. She was standing and stretching when he came back. Examining his memories of the previous night she said,"_ You fought well." _He

replied," _I fear not, but we can talk about whlile flying, come on."_ She lowered herself lower to the floor to let him climb on her back. She took off

and said," _You fear you made a fool of yourself last night, do you not."_ He muttered outloud," I'd rather not talk about it." She growled and flew

higher," _Something is wrong, there is smoke in this air." _Brom looked forward and said," _Skublakas ven_." He saw through her eyes, seeing nothing

of interest. Then something occuried to him, he had not yet seen an Urgal here. That at first made since, seeing as the Riders lived here. But

they were a long ways from the Grand festivals clearing. Could there be Urgals down there? Then he had an idea, he was almost two months

into training. He and Saphira could take a small group of Urgals. Besides, if there were Urgals, the Riders needed to know about it. He told

Saphira to go to where the smoke was coming from. She said,"_ Are you crazy? They will butcher us!" _He ignored her,"_ Just go."_ She growled and

flew faster. In a small clearing about forty feet accross, were fifeteen Urgals. Brom smilled, drawing his sword. They had seen Brom and Sapira

long before they had seen them. They had all stood and drawn their weopons. Saphira landed on the other side of the clearing. Brom leaped off

and faced them," How is it that a band of such revolting creatures can go unnoticed?" What looked like the head Urgal stepped forward saying a

gutteral tone," You were foolish to come here Rider. Leave well enough alone!" Brom didn't like the tone he had used," If I were you I would not

talk to someone who is powerful in such a manner." They grunted," If that is so then you should run. For we are Kull." Brom didn't know what he

was talking about, maybe just certain clan. He barked," Kull or not, you will die here." He ran at them, Saphira growled and slithered forward. He

had not seen them as they were until that moment. They were enormous, the smallest was ten feet tall. The Kull he had talked to was over

fifteen feet, and thick as tree in the shoulders, chest, and legs. This was not a fight he was certain he could win any more. Then he realized that

they were running at him, determined to kill the Rider who had insulted them. It felt as if an earthquake was running at him, and it might as well

of. Saphira jumped ahead of them, slashing with teath sharp as a sword. The lead Kull raised his huge club and swung it. The blow struck

Saphira on the side of the head, sending her sprawling to the left, blood gushing from the wound. Brom screamed with the agony she felt. He

ran for her, but a Kull grabbed and hurrled him accross the clearing. He flew into a tree, leaving a hole a foot deep. He fell to the ground, blood

pouring from his mouth. As he watched Saphira raised her head and jumped for them. He screamed hoarsly," N-No, Saphira don't!" It was to late

she jumped at them. The lead Kull saw her coming and drew a sword, he thrust, and cut her wing clean open. Brom screamed," Saphira!" She

fell on her side and tried to kick at the Kull, he raised his club and bashed her leg, breaking it. Brom tried with all his might but could not get up.

He crashed to the ground and said," Stop, you're going to kill her!" The Kull looked at him and laughed. He laughed. He was killing Saphira and

laughing about it. Brom felt the magic flowing through his mind," _Deyja!"_ The magic was to much for him though and before the spell consumed

him he ended it. The Kull laughed again and said," Well you were just a disapointment. Now watch as you're dragon DIES!" Saphira growled, but

could not do anything, but lie there and watch as her doom approached her. The Kull raised his sword and yelled" Die!" The sword never

reached it's target. Lindra grabbed the sword out of the Kull's hand jabbed it into the ground, using the hilt, she lifted herself off the ground and

kicked the Kull in the face. Dropping to the ground she pulled the sword free and slashed straight through the Kull, cutting him in two. Before the

others could react she ran at them. She stoped and spun around so her back was to them and elbowed one in the gut. Then she spun around

and kicked him in the back on the neck, killing it. She jumped and threw the Kull's sword through the head of one. Landing she jumped forward

and grabbed the hilt. Cutting him lengthwise to the ground, she threw the sword through another Kull. It went straight through and went flying

into the forest behind them. Then she said,"B_öetq brisingr."_ And lit five aflame, taking advantage of the confusion she jumped forward and

punched with all her strength. The Kull went flying and she drew her sword, beheading another. Swinging her sword in a loop, Lindra cut a Kull's

arm and leg off. Then she elbowed him in the chest, breaking a lung. Two Kull remained, as she stood up to her full height they began running.

Saying,"_ Du einradhin, Deyja." _And killed tham with a blast of magic. She showed no sign of fatigue at the battle, no sign that it was much of a

problem to fight fifeteen Kull single-handedly. Actually Brom had just barely realized that she had killed the Urgals, for all he could see was

Saphira. She had been holding her head up, but she had just laid it down. Lindra walked over and said,"_Skublaka, Waise Helli."_ Mending the torn

musceles took over five minutes, in that time Brom kept in constant mental contact with Saphira. When it was done Saphira rose and looked at

Lindra. Then she lowered her head and touched her. Then she looked at Brom with a look of outrage," What did you think you would gain by

mindlessly attacking them? You almost cost Saphira her life. The club blow ruptured the part of the brain that controls movement. That could of

paralyzed her! And the cut in her wing only made it worse, they destroyed the flying arm. She might not even be able to fly as we speak. Then

there's her broken leg, I can not heal that wound, it will have to wait for nature to take it's coaurse. Which will take months. You fool!" He

coments stung him, more than the hit on the tree. She said," You're injured,_ Helli_," His back, which felt broken, began to mend. He stood up, and

Lindra said," I was coming to see what was taking you so long to arrive. Come on they will be starting soon. Congradulations, you are holding

up the entire Rider population, including me!" She spun around and walked toward a large white dragon. She climbed up on him," We will see if

Vrael can heal Saphira. You can't ride her right now, it will be a struggle even carrying her own weight." He said," Then how am I going to get

there?" She sighed," You can't run can you. I guess you are going to have to ride with me." He walked over to the dragon, who eyed him

curiously. He climbed on behind her," Hurry up!" she said. The dragon took off and they headed to the Grand Festival.


	5. Chapte 5: A welcome surprise

Fear. Fear as Saphira had never felt. Hours had past since the episodes with the Kull and she still felt fear. Brom sat beside her as she curled

around him, protective as a mother. The medics wanted to tend to her first but she had insisted they tend to Brom first. Now she was affraid, for

Vrael stood before her. His massive dragon stood behind him, starring at her with eyes that said," Why? Why did you let him attack them? This

could of been completely avvoided. Think next time." Then he lowered his head and breathed on her. She was immediately calmed, something about

him made her calm. He said,"_ Calm down, little one. They are dead and you are safe. There is no need for you to be trembling as you are." _She

replied,"_Because of me and my stupidity my Rider is near death. Is that reason to be calm?" _The dragon's whose name she did not know eyes bulged

as her showed her a memory.

-Memory-

_Fifty. There were fifty of these turncoats. His mentor was gone and he was alone with his Rider and these turncoat dragons. They had not meant to do _

_this. They were forced into it. By that man. He yelled," Traitors! If you think to beat me you are far from right. I was fully grown far after you were born! _

_If __you are so confident then, COME!" They flew at him in a group, flying as one. He growled and opened his maw and breathed on them the flame of his _

_lungs. He scorched five of them, jumpging he spun around and hit at them with his tail. It didn't work, they dodged and then engulfed him. Pain in his _

_wings. They were shreding his wings with there claws. Then then he heard his partener of body and soul cast a spell. The turncoats were lifted off him _

_and he jumped onto his feet. Vrael stood with his sword drawn looking at them as they hovered in air. Then he hurrled them thirty feet away, the strain _

_evedent on his face. He growled as Vrael healed him, then he jumped to avvenge his hurts. They would pay for that, then something hit his back. He _

_was thrown half accross the valley. Then he looked back to see a dragon inches from his Rider. He had seconds until the dragon killed Vrael. He jumped _

_with all his strength, and landed in front of the dragon. Vrael was thrown back from the shock of the hit. Piercing pain. It had hurt little at first then it _

_was getting worse until it felt as if they had hit his Eldunari. He fell to his side and tried to inhale so he could breath fire. He had lost all the air in his _

_lungs. He was losing consiousness, the last thing was," Vrael... I'm sorry." He woke up on the ground to find the dragons standing in front of a _

_gargantuan dragon. It was Anurin's dragon, Kelvestia. His mentor and comanion had come o save him. The dragons were looking at him, not sure what _

_to do next. Anurin raised his arm and yelled," Wait, do not attack us, we mean you no harm. The man who inprisoned you has no more power. You are _

_free." That was the last thing he heard when he again lost conciousness._

He said,"_As you can see we all make mistakes. Even Vraeil and I, in our youth made hundreds of these slips. So rest easy, Brom is okay. Thanks to _

_you." It comforted her to know that if not for her Brom would be dead. Then she fell asleep, embracing Brom mind and body. _

_-Brom-_

He looked at the ceiling with a look of sickness. He had not been strong enough. He had boasted and he had failed. And now the Grond Festival

was being held back for him to recover. But that didn't matter because he had almost got Saphira killed. Killed. She would be gone for good,

never to return. He would be alone. His eyes began to water as he remembered how evil the Kull were. They were killing her and laughing about

it. They found joy in others pain, and liked to cause it. Then he looked over and saw Saphira lying on her chest. He reached with his mind and

touched hers. She woke with a start and growled weakly. Then she looked at him, saying,"_ Hello Brom. I am sorry for what happened yesterday. It _

_was not your fault." _He looked at her and said,"_ Of course it was my fault. I was to weak! I almost got you killed." _Saphira was stunned that he

thought so, it was not as if she was on the ground bleeding to death. She said more things to calm Brom down, and eventually it worked. He lay

down and began sleeping again. Unfortunately Saphira had wanted to bathe in the ocean, but she was not about to leave her rider alone in

order to get clean. She would gladly wait a hundred years without a bath if it meant she could help Brom. Vrale had left and hour ago but now

he had returned. He said in his rich accent," Is he better yet. I can not delay the Grand Festival much longer." She said within the confines of her

mind," _I don't know if he wants to go to the Grand Festival anymore_." Vrael sighed," It does not surprise me. Unfortuantely every Rider must be

present." She looked at him as if saying,"_ I said he doesn't want to if you know what's good for you, you will leave immediately." _She did not say this

of course, it would be disrespectful. Vrael looked at Brom, saying," Brom, how are you?" He didn't answer at once but finally," It wasn't always

like this. There was a time when all I cared about was her... but now." Vrael looked at him with curiosity. Saphira just shook her head. Then

Brom began speaking again," Then _that _night. They came and slaugtered the whole town." Then he looked at Vrael and yelled," Why! Why was I

singled out? Huh!? Why was I left to live with this misery? I have lived alone with this for two years!" Vrael said as calmly as ever," I understand

Brom." Brom's hair stood on end with anger, giving him a rather wild apperence." How in the world could you possibly understand!? Your the

head Rider, everyone respects you! I have to live with the knowledge that _he_ is out there, searching for me! My whole life has been lived with

agony of the knowing that I have no one! My family kicked me out! I was living on my own for years when I found Saphira. The solitude drove me

nearly mad! How could you understand! How could you understand my pain!?!" Then he seemed to realize Saphira for the first time, for he said,"

Then you hatched. You brougt me back to sanity. You were the first being that truely cared for me. You never left my side..." Brom seemed to be

in pain," I have tried so hard to make my family love me, but Saphira gave of her own accord." Vrael walked over to him and said," Such is the

nature of the Riders bond with Dragons. Never let her die Brom, for without her your life is less than worthless to you." Then he left and Brom

looked at Saphira, tears streaming on his face. He said outloud," Why do you love me so much?" With her mind she said,"_What is not to love? All _

_but her and your mother hated you, yet you loved everyone. Your father was cruel but you always forgave him. In my egg all I wanted was a Rider who _

_wanted only the good of others. You are that person Brom, you care not for yourself but for others. Rest easy and know that I will never stop loving _

_you." _Tears still in his eyes he fell asleep, comfortable with Saphira.

Hours later he woke and got dressed. Forgetting the past night except for her, his mother, and Saphira. He woke Saphira slowly and told her

that they needed to get going. She got up and stretched, almost chipping the wall on the other side of the room. Then Brom climbed onto her

back and again set out for the Grand Festival. It took them about ten minutes to reach the clearing, in which time Brom and Saphira exchanged

apologies for recent avents. Then they were at the clearing, and Brom couldn't hated it more if he wished. All he wanted to do was fly, with

Saphira, to see his family, his mother, and _her_. Then all was lost in an enormous fireball cast by Vrael to get everyone's attention. It of course

worked and everyon looked up at him. He said," Now that everyone is her, let us delay no furthur. _Atra thornessa frysta. _Let this begin." Ans all

was cheering as the Riders and all ran to the center were the tapistries hung. Brom began running with them but almost triped, a strong arm

caught him. He looked to stare into the cold eyes of Morzan. Morzan just let him go and ran past him without actually showing intrest in him.

Brom ran after him, being more careful now. In the crowd he saw Lindra, the elf whom had saved him and Saphira. He considered going over to

her but decided better of it. They were now under the canopy of tapistries and the festivities began. Fires, lights, music, flashing colors,

everything was blurry to Brom. Nothing seemed solid anymore, except for the canopy itself. He consumed a drink that he didn't know what was.

One thing he was certain of after that drink was that an elf by the name of Fintharu was his best friend ever. They sat in an alcove and he said,"

H-hey man, man, you-you know somethin'." At first he sat there as if it were a trick question, then said," I-I-I think I love you man." Brom

thought about that for a moment then remembered that Fintharu had consumed at least four times as much as he had. He said," N-no man I-I

think I-I-I'm I'm drunk. Drunk. I am drunk." He replied," N-no man no. That w-was not s-supossssed to be alcobolic." Brom looked at him and that

convinced him, he had never heard an elf mispronounce something. Also he was beginning to wonder if he was gay. So Brom got up and left,

rude as it was Fintharu might as well be dead for how drunk he was. Then something changed, as if someone had prematurly destroyed a

tapistry and the light fell only on him. And a woman in the far corner of the Festival, sitting alone. Alone, just as he was. Alnoe and with no one

to talk to. He decided then and there to go and talk to this woman, no matter what _she _would think. He walked over in surprisingly a balanced

manner, considering how much alcohol he had consumed. He stopped beside her and touched her shoulder, she spun around and looked at him.

Something about her seemed somewhat familiar, like a half forgotten song. Then it came to him, bursting with it's own brilliance. He yelled,"

Silthari, w-what are you doing here?" Her look transformed from cold suspision to love in all it's abundance. She jumped up and immediately

embraced him, as he did her. She said," Brom, oh how I have missed you." He could not believe that Silthari was here. Silthari the love of his

youth.


End file.
